One Secret
by The Lady Lelani
Summary: Crossover with...Harry Potter. [wow. After the books and evolution.] The time has come for the Wizarding world to find out about the secret war, and to possibly defeat the greater threat to them all. FINISHED...yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Own nothing except whom I have created. Thank you. PS: It's slightly AU, on the HP side of the x-over. I would also like to say thank you to the people who gave me the guts to post this here.

**Chapter One **

_My life was not one of that you'd expect from a child like me. No, the majority of my life was spent in a dark house, hiding away from the "Death Eaters", with my widowed Aunt, whose was husband killed while away on Order business just after my cousin Daphne was born, who was five years younger than me, so I hardly remember the night that owl came and told us he'd died. _

_As for my own parents… well, I don't think I ever saw my mother for more than five minutes, just to say "hi" or hug me, and I appreciated those moments, small and sparse as they were. But my father was never there, constantly away on business too. I sometimes wondered if tonight would be the night that we learned he'd been killed. But no, an owl would come and tell us that he was alright, but he had to stay over for more missions. It's been like that since I can remember, and I'm sixteen now. _

_The only time I have ever gotten out of the house is to go to school, once a year. I'm not allowed home on the Christmas or Easter holidays, but I don't really care. This horrible house here is a place I'm glad to escape from, but I don't even know where it is. When they take me to King's Cross, they make me put on a blindfold until I'm actually there. So I've no clue where we are, but I assume it's somewhere in __Europe_

Abby blew on her hands and shook them, an annoyed expression coming over her face. "Aunt Hermione, can't we put on the heating? It's bloody freezing in here!" she shouted to her as she closed the curtains of her room and made the bed's blankets up.

After a few minutes of waiting for a reply, she rolled her eyes. "Why isn't she answering?" she mumbled to herself, tying her black hair back in a small tie-back, She reached for her wand on the window ledge, and opened the room's door to investigate.

One of the other doors had been left open, letting the moon shine into the darkened hallway, casting a shadow on the hallway of the bolted down windows. Another one of her Aunt's stupid rules: Lights out after sunset and sunrise. But her Aunt wasn't here, or at least didn't appear to be.

Abby walked down the stairs to the door of the living room, holding her wand very tightly in her right hand as an uneasy feeling started to sink in. She started to back up to go to her room, but the door was yanked open by someone on the other side, wearing a mask.

"Well, well, well," the figure drawled in voice that was clearly belonging to a female, "We meet at last…"

The figure threw Abby across the room, where two other people stood, wearing the same masks the woman was, holding what clearly were wands, and they were pointed at her.

Abby opened her mouth to speak but the woman hissed.

"Do not speak when you are not asked to in front of your superiors," she growled, pointing her own wand at Abby's. "We couldn't find your Aunt or that half-blood brat, but you'll do just fine."

Abby narrowed her eyes and managed to push herself up. "What do you want with us?" she confusedly said, causing the figures to laugh.

"Don't lie," one of the other figures, a male, said. "You know quite well why we're after you."

Abby frowned. "No. I don't."

The woman took off her mask, to properly look at Abby. "Good god, you're even more stupid than that idiot of a father of yours. And you don't look anything like him either, it appears the only thing you and him have in common is your hair color!"

"Why does that have anything to with me?"

There was a loud exasperated sigh from the other figures and the woman merely smiled.

"Like it or not," she announced, moving to join the other two, "We have a job to do here. We were asked to kill each and every one of the persons residing in this house, but only one could be found. Pity," she sighed, looking at the girl in mock sympathy, "Killing is so much better in threes. I guess we'll just drive you insane then." She then nodded to the other two.

"_Crucio_!" they yelled in unison.

Abby felt the spell hit her, and it was like nothing she ever felt in her life. She was aware of screaming and yelling, but she wasn't quite sure who it was. After a minute or so, she collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. She could hear laughter, but after that, it was black.

* * *

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" 

"Huh?" Abby blinked open her eyes. There was someone standing over her, while the three figures from earlier appeared to be unmoving on the floor.

"Are you alright?" The person repeated again, unsure if Abby had heard them the first time. She could see blurring figures swirling around the room, coming into focus for a few seconds but blurring out again.

"I d-don't know…what's going on? Where's my aunt?" Abby asked as she felt herself become light headed from all the shapes in the room. She could feel something turn her over to her side and she heard someone gasp slightly.

She could hear another voice. "She's lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure how longer she's going to last in that state."

Abby blinked again. "Wait…what?"

The other voice continued, disregarding her question. "Those persons in there, do you know them? "

Abby shook her head. "No, I was looking for my Aunt; I've no clue where she is. Maybe she knows them."

The voice laughed slightly. "You mean she might've known them. They're dead."

Abby closed her eyes for a second to think, ignoring the last comment of the voice. "I was coming downstairs when they attacked me, and then I blacked out."

The other person appeared to nod, and the voice laughed again.

"That must have been the screams that we heard. You're loud."

Abby managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Now listen to me," the voice, which Abby had finally figured out to be female, said as it became serious. "Given the state you're in, you have possibly anywhere from five to ten minutes left before you'll die, but you can stay alive, though I'm not sure you would take the chance."

Abby became perplexed. "And what would that be?"

The voice replied, no emotion in her voice, "To become a vampire, and there isn't any turning back. Once you've made this choice, you're not going to be able to return to your normal life, and that is why I don't think it's a chance you would take."

Abby sighed. "I'll do it. I'm not ready to die yet."

The voice sighed, but her eyes turned a bright blue. "It'll only hurt for the first thirty seconds or so, though I would imagine it would be nothing compared to that apparent attack." She bent over and pushed Abby's ponytail away from her shoulder and tilted Abby on her side again.

There was a sharp pain in the side of Abby's neck, but the voice had been right, it wasn't as painful as it probably would have been normally. But a few seconds later, after the voice had lifted her head from Abby's neck, a siren started sounding, and the voice swore loudly while the other person stood up and looked out one of the windows.

"There are people coming," the person nervously replied to the voice's apparent confused stare. "Some sort of alarm. I think we need to get out here, the three dead people in masks are going to be hard enough to explain anyway!"

The voice helped her to her feet, which took some time. She stumbled slightly, but regained her balance somewhat quickly. Abby blinked slightly as things came into focus more. The voice was a dark haired woman, dressed in nothing but black, and the other person appeared to be a blonde haired man, dressed in every day clothes. She paused for a few seconds as the siren continued, but then pointed toward the left of the front door, toward a short hallway.

"The back door's that way. I'm not sure if you've got a car or anything, but they might not notice us going out the back. Well, might, might not. I'm not guaranteeing anything." Abby walked over to the back door and unlocked it. "More to the point that my Aunt Hermione's going to kill me for becoming a vampire, but I suggest this is the way you go out."

The woman and man stepped out the back door, and Abby closed it behind her. She could feel a tug on her sleeve, and she followed to the side of the house as the back door's gate swayed in the light breeze, making a slight squeaking noise as it did.

The woman placed a finger to her lips as the people stormed in, some of them holding _lumos_-lit wands, obviously alerted to the presence of something wrong in the house.

When all the people had entered the house that which was now a "murder scene," the woman pulled Abby away from the side and led her to a car, which the two others got in. Abby nervously got in and looked around the darkened street as the car pulled away from its parked spot.

The woman spoke again. "I think now is the time to make introductions," she said as she looked back at Abby in the backseat. "I'm Selene. That's Michael. And you would be?"

Abby looked down for a second. "I'm Abigail. But I go by Abby mostly."

* * *

There was a frantic set of gasps and yells from the house as Hermione ran up to its steps. "What the hell happened here?" she demanded, holding Daphne, who looked scared to death. "When you send for an Order member, it had best be for good reason!" 

One of the wizards ran up to her, causing her to put Daphne down. "Miss, I don't know if you should see this. There are three dead death eaters in there and a pool of blood in front of them."

She gasped audibly. "Do you know who they are?"

The wizard nodded. "The Lestranges, and one of the Malfoys, apparently."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How did they die? By a wand or something else, or can you even tell?"

"It would be something else, ma'am, silver projectile of some sort. That can kill a person even if you're not a werewolf, especially if it's overdosed in the system."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't need excess information right now. Did you find anyone else in the house?"

"Nope, just the death eaters and the pool of blood…but the back door was open. Whoever else was in this house could have escaped, but it's very unlikely. I'd send for the other Order members if I were you."

"She did that already," An irritated voice replied as a redhead poofed out of nowhere. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione turned to look at her as Daphne hid behind her, clearly terrified, more so than she had been a few minutes earlier.

"I'm afraid I know as little as you do, Ginny."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I didn't expect the next chapter to be up so early, but oh well, here you go!

Chapter Two:

"So from what we can surmise so far, is that Abigail is missing, possibly dead, and that whoever took her also killed the death eaters with a massive amount of silver bullets," the Wizard who had warned Hermione at the door finally said after hours of investigation as the two older witches shook their heads in sadness.

"I'm sorry we don't have anymore information for you. Something like this happens rarely, if ever. We'll be lucky if this doesn't leak."

Ginny looked up. "Leak? What do you mean, if it doesn't leak?"

The wizard sighed. "Harry Potter's daughter, going missing, and three dead death eaters pumped with silver to boot is too suspicious for the ministry, let alone the wizarding public, to ignore. God knows they've probably been alerted already."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you basically mean the Prophet will hear about this?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss. Probably published it now; this would get out very quickly. We can guess it'll be out by sunrise, and its midnight now, so we can assume she was attacked at around eight." He looked around the darkened room quickly. "Why were none of you home anyway?" he asked, a sort of annoyed look coming over his face. "She was a sixteen year old witch…even with her parentage, there's not really much of a chance for her against three full grown dark wizards. She was lucky not to be killed, if she hasn't been."

There was an outraged look on Hermione's face. "I was out for fifteen minutes that is all; I was picking up Daphne from a friend's house!"

The wizard folded his arms. "Oh, so you'll let her out, but not Abigail?"

"You said it yourself, with her parentage…"

Ginny placed a hand between the middle of them. "Enough!" she commanded, forcing the two to sit down on nearby chairs. "I asked Hermione specifically to not let Abigail outside without my or her father's supervision. Seeing as how we've both been on Order missions the past ten and a half years, and Harry being gone even longer, there's no way she could have done that!"

The wizard frowned darkly. "And yet you never thought that there was a possibility that she could have been killed while she was safe at home?"

Ginny sucked her teeth. "Cool it," she said, looking at the wizard coldly, who huffed in return. "She is not your daughter, she is mine. And you might have ideas on how to raise her, but keep in mind me or Hermione is doing the raising, not you."

Hermione sighed, but seemed to perk up slightly. "I have some friends who might be able to help us figure out what happened to Abigail. LDCRF Industries, have you heard of them?"

Ginny looked at her confusedly. "No, don't believe I have."

"Do you remember a Gryffindor girl called Kay Andrews?"

"Again, I don't believe I have. Do you want me to summon an Order member to watch over Daphne while she's sleeping?"

Hermione smiled bitterly. "I think Luna or Parvati… whichever one won't make too much of a scene of blood on the carpet. Speaking of which," she added as she leaned down on the carpet and pulled off a few things off of it (and then placed them into a small bag that Ginny handed her, after she had sent a small spark of silver into the air) causing the wizard to sigh in disgust, "I think we might need this."

"For what?" the wizard, who was completely horrified by this, asked, as Luna stepped in and waved at Ginny and Hermione as she headed up the stairs placidly into Daphne's room. "Why do you need it?"

"That is none of your business," Hermione icily replied as she and Ginny stepped out the door to Hermione's muggle car that awaited her outside. "Just do your job, or get the hell out of here."

* * *

After about an hour of driving, Hermione managed to finally pull up in front of a slightly dilapidated and foreboding building that had in peeling gold paint the words, _LDCRF INDUSTRIES: Combining the impossible with the possible._

Hermione stepped out the car and helped Ginny out as well, then locked it. She drew out her wand, and knocked on the building's knocker.

"Who is it?" A female voice demanded after a few seconds. "What the muffin do you want?"

Hermione could see a dark-haired and slightly angry looking girl looking out through the small video screen attached to the door. Pressing on the intercom button, she replied, "Taylor, its Hermione. Could you please get me Kay? It's urgent."

Taylor nodded and quipped back as she pressed on the button, "Will do, Hermy," causing Hermione to scowl. Ginny shook her head.

"Does she always call you that?"

"Apparently so, it's just to irritate me."

The doors swung open and a dark red haired woman greeted them. "Hey Hermione," she said, speaking through a lip piercing, "Whaddya need me for?"

Hermione handed the bag of materials to Kay as she stepped in. "Mind running a few tests on these samples? You'll know soon enough what they're for."

Kay nodded and handed the samples over to a blonde haired girl, who proceeded to place it on a small piece of glass as it retracted into the computer to analyze it.

Kay nodded. "Ah, here we go. Abigail Lynn Potter; aged sixteen, mother is Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter himself. Oh wait... 'Updating?' What would that mean?"

And sure enough, the screen was updating. Not the picture or anything else, but the small little words under "race."

You see, the people at LDCRF Industries, or rather, "Life and Death Containment and Research Facility" Industries had pioneered a rather amazing machine that combined magic and technology to make it possible to track almost anyone and anything in the world, the company itself consisting of muggle-borns and half bloods. It was sort of like a Hogwarts Quill, only on a computer.

Kay pressed the Y button when the update was complete, and Ginny sobbed and Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

For there, underneath the words of "race/species" hung a single word: not witch, or even "dead" but a word they'd never thought would be there: _vampire_.

"Oh…shit…" Kay exclaimed, covering her mouth. "I cannot believe this! I mean…" Her expression turned serious. "You'd be best tracking her down before she hurts anyone." Ginny gave a loud horrified sob, causing Kay to look at her sadly, and add:

"She can live without harming a soul. You do know that, don't you?"

Ginny wiped her tears slightly. "Yes, but…"

Kay looked at her in the same way again. "It'll be okay. Maybe not now, but sometime in the future."

* * *

Abby looked around. She'd snuck out of the place she'd been brought to; something was pulling her away to this small little house, at least a mile away from that other place- she'd fallen asleep on the escape from her house, so she still didn't know what country she was in, or where the other house was. It was all too confusing to her, indeed.

Of course…he was here. Or at least he had been. She could feel it in the air. This house would give her the reasons why her father had been missing. She smiled, her new fangs showing through. _Time to find out…_

_

* * *

_

Selene let out a small gasp as she ran into the room where Abby had been sleeping, only to find it empty. Closing her eyes for a moment, she gasped again, but her expression became determined as she loaded her guns and stepped outside again. _This is not going to happen…I'll make sure of it._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mkay. This is how it's gonna go: I'll upload three chapters over each weekend. Is that not a good deal? Or should I just update whenever I can?

Chapter Three:

Abby timidly knocked on the door, becoming suddenly aware that she was still wearing her bloodstained clothes from a few hours ago. The door opened a crack, and she could see a pair of brown eyes peeking out.

"Abby Potter?" The eyes' owner asked, and Abby nodded.

The door flung open to reveal a shocked looking teenaged girl of Asian descent, who surveyed her with fright. "What in the world are you doing here? I haven't seen you in two years!" she exclaimed, pulling her into the house, and then locked them in. "Now be quiet," she added, "Or you'll wake Trianne, and you know what she is like when she doesn't get her beauty sleep. Only eight years old, and I swear to god…"

Abby sighed impatiently. "Is my dad here, Keziah, or did I miss him?"

Keziah shook her head. "No, you just missed him and my mum; he was coming to get her. Summoned by some order members, about _you, _apparently…what did you do?" she said, looking at her with a mixture of fear and amusement.

Abby's eyes went to the window after she could hear a faint sound in the distance. _Something's not right, I don't know what, and it's just…_ Her eyes flashed to Keziah, who had her hands folded on her hips, awaiting an answer.

"Nothing too bad, I swear Key." She replied after a few minutes of looking around. "I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway."

Keziah's eyes widened as Abby turned around. "Oh god, what happened to your shirt? It's covered in blood!"

Abby shuddered slightly. "_Nothing_, Keziah," she said, perhaps in a voice too firmly, as it caused Keziah to back away from her, nervously.

"Sorry. I just…"

"It's okay," Keziah apologized quickly, afraid she might speak in that way again. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. "

She ran upstairs and came down quickly with a pair of black pants and a tank top of the same color. "Only things in your size, I'm afraid. I have a jacket that I don't like that's in your size too, it's with these," she added as she threw the clothes at Abby, who ran upstairs into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, and Keziah nodded approvingly.

"It matches the shoes so perfectly. It's a pity I was always too small for it."

"So," Abby said, looking around the room again and biting her tongue, "What are you doing up so late? And don't ask me the same question, because I asked it first."

"Well, like I said, Mum had to go to an order meeting. She woke me up to look after Tri. It was an emergency meeting from what she said; everyone seems to be really worried about you."

Abby looked at Keziah sadly, who frowned in return. "Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked, tilting her head. "You know you can tell me anything. We're like sisters, even though we haven't seen each other in so long. We're Order brats, if you could say such a thing."

Abby smiled half-heartedly. "No, Key. But I need to go, alright? I'll see you around. I'll go out the back way," she replied to Keziah's insistence that she use the front door.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door went again, and Keziah peeked through the peephole this time. It was Ginny and Hermione, who looked half crazed as they came in, causing Keziah to raise an eyebrow in amusement, but also concern.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Ginny, who appeared to be in hysterics, looked at Keziah. "Have you seen Abigail? We've been looking for her for a long time now!"

Keziah stepped back from the red haired witch. "Yeah…she was just here…why?"

Hermione covered her mouth. "She was just here?"

Keziah made a puzzled face. "Why? She's not in any trouble or anything, is she?"

Ginny started to shake, and Hermione looked around the room much in the same way her niece had.

"Keziah…" Ginny finally stopped shaking as she stood up to look at the girl, "She was attacked by three dark wizards this evening," causing Keziah to sit down on the couch in shock.

"How- how is she still alive!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Someone turned her at the scene."

Keziah began to cry. "Into what?"

Ginny folded her arms. "A vampire, Keziah, you've studied them; you know what they're like! You're extremely lucky she didn't kill you and Trianne!"

Keziah was taken aback for a few minutes. "She seemed fine when I talked to her; I mean she didn't attack me or anything, but she did get a little angry with me once. She just asked me if her dad was here and I said he'd come to pick up mum for an emergency order meeting. Then she left a couple minutes after that, out the backdoor. She was just, you know, Abby."

Ginny looked at her nails for a few seconds, trying to think of what she was going to say next, but her attention was brought to a small sound outside the door. They could see a girl in a dark jacket and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, running up to a car, causing Ginny to run out onto the front steps of the house, almost trying to prevent the girl from running from them.

She looked back, for only a short moment. It was Abby, who had a mixture of resent and guilt in her eyes. She almost jumped into the car, and it screeched off into the distance, causing a short burst of air to rush through the empty street. The air pulled Ginny's hair into a mess as she watched the car slink away into the night.

Hermione came out on the porch. "Was that her?" she asked, looking at her friend, who appeared to be a living statue.

"Yeah," Ginny choked out after a few moments. "It was her."

* * *

"Do you have _any_ idea how _stupid_ you were to sneak out like that?" Selene yelled at Abby as she leant forward in the back of the car. "You're lucky I noticed you were gone, else you would have been in some big trouble!"

Abby blinked. "How did you know where to find me, anyway?"

Selene shook her head. "I had a feeling. I'm assuming he wasn't there, was he?"

Abby gasped. "Wait, rewind that. How do you know about my dad?"

"I already knew about your father years ago. Famous Harry Potter and all that, now imagine my surprise when I find out I turned his only daughter into a vampire."

Abby looked at the bottom of the car. "You said it yourself. I would have died anyway."

Selene sighed. "Yes, I did. But still…"

Abby shook her head. "I haven't seen my father in twelve years, and I haven't seen my mother in ten. I doubt they remember what I look like, anyway. And I think I'd rather be Abby the vampire than Abigail Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter."

She could see Selene smile back at her through the front mirror.

"So they still make a big deal out of your father's miraculous defeats of Lord Voldemort, thirty something years later? What was it, '71 when your grandparents were killed?"

Abby nodded.

Selene scoffed. "I'll never understand the wizarding world. It was there when I was human, and it's still here now. It didn't make sense then, and it doesn't make sense now."

"Well, it makes sense to someone born into it, like I was. But I see your point. I don't think anything makes sense if you're not born into it. Or at least, it doesn't make sense for awhile, but you get used to it. I imagine that's how the muggle borns must feel when they go to Hogwarts."

She could Selene give her a mystified look. "Muggle borns?"

"That's the term for the witches and wizards who don't have magical parents, like my Aunt Hermione."

"This would be the one who's going to have your head for becoming a vampire?"

"Yes, that would be her."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I really need to stop updating **EVERY GODDAMN DAY**. But I love you, honestly, I do. And I had to re-write this chapter. I didn't like it the first time... PS: No particular ships in this. Interpret it anyway you want.

Chapter Four:

Abby perched herself on a chair in a room somewhere a few miles from her sighting by her Aunt and mother. She reached into the pocket of Keziah's jacket, hoping she wouldn't get noticed again.

"Of course, Keziah left this in here!" she said happily as she pulled out what seemed to be a small and slightly cell phone. "She had no idea to work it… I have some idea though… Now what was Hermione's number again?"

She thought for a moment, and then pressed the numbers in, and the phone began to give off the trademark low tone when a phone is ringing on the other side, then she could hear the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" the voice questioned on the other side. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Abigail?"

"Yes!" _Duh, who else has your number, you idiot?_

"Oh my God, it's you! What…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But… hang on; your mother wants to speak to you."

"That's really not necessary…" Abby protested, but her mother was put on nevertheless.

"Abigail Potter, when I catch you, you are going to be in so much trouble!" her mother screeched at her over the phone. "This has to have been the worst night of my life!"

Abby was surprised at how much more horrible this was than a howler. Oh, howlers were something, and they were feared and hated by all wizarding children. But your mother, who doesn't even know how to work a toaster, screaming at you over a cell phone? Now, that is something that you're not going to forget soon.

Of course, muggle children forget it easily. I once had _my_ mother scream at me over the cellphone for forgetting the eggs. It wasn't nice, so I can see Abby's point of view. But my mother was not yelling at me for becoming a vampire; she was merely angry that I had forgotten the eggs that she needed for her rice pudding. Why she needed eggs for rice pudding, I'll never know.

"Mum, cool it. I'm fine! I'm not hurt or anything, I'm safe! God."

"You won't be when I get through with you!"

"You told me that already, Mum."

"No I didn't. Now where the hell are you?"

"I couldn't say. This means, I have no clue, really." _Like I'd tell you if I knew, the way you're freaking out like this._

"Abigail…" Her mother trailed off, passing the phone to Hermione again, as she sat down, as the room began to fill up with Order members, who looked confused as to what was going on.

"Listen Abigail," Hermione said, her voice cold, "We _are _going to find you. And you're not going to harm anyone…"

"I haven't harmed anyone, Hermione, honest! I think you're going overboard with this!" Abby was aware of footsteps near her door. She quickly ended the conversation, and the door opened, Abby still with her cell phone in hand.

"I ended the conversation," she said to the annoyed vampire, who had folded her arms and leant against the door. "And besides, it didn't do me any good. They're going all insane on me, when I haven't done anything at all. I thought…"

"You think a lot of things, and they tend to be wrong," Selene told her as she caught the cell phone that Abby had thrown to her. "Was this yours?"

"No, it was my friend Keziah's, she had no clue how to work it. She must have just left it in this jacket."

"You _really_ need to stop doing this stupid stuff. You're not a witch anymore, you can't get away with it as much."

Abby sighed. "I know."

* * *

An order member stood up, concern on her face. 

"We've just been told from a spy that Kay Andrews' facility has been attacked. The one fatality was Cherrie Calk, a graduate of the Australian School for Magic. We don't know how many people are injured, but we do know that there is a possibility this may be linked to the attack of Miss Potter, whom apparently is no longer a human, according to Kay herself."

"What?" Cho stood up, a perplexed look on her face, while the member next to her had a expression mixed with anger and unhappiness. "What do you mean 'no longer' human? What's happened to her that could change her from being a witch?"

"According to Kay's machines, she was turned this evening into a vampire. Miss Weasley, you just had contact with her, am I correct?" the member asked Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes. She seemed okay, but slightly hysterical. She either would not or could not tell us where she was," Hermione answered.

"And what happened to her this evening? Could someone please explain me to how my daughter could become a vampire?" the Order member next to Cho yelled, clearly angry.

"It was a mistake on my part Harry. I left her alone. I wasn't expecting three Death Eaters to attack her while I was away for fifteen minutes," Hermione said in response, looking at the ground. "I was irresponsible. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change her back," he hissed back at her. "Couldn't have someone else picked up Daphne?"

Ginny stood up. "I don't think this is the time to start with the what ifs. More likely, it's the time to find Abigail before she harms anyone, intentionally or on purpose."

Hermione nodded again. "I think you're right, Ginny." She shot a last look at Harry again, but Ginny redirected her toward the exit. "If anyone wants to help us, they're more than welcome to," Ginny added as the two of them left.

After a few icy looks, Cho shook her head. "Wait up. I'm coming, and so is the Boy Who Lived." She pulled Harry up out of his chair, and they followed Ginny and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I'm here again. I really need to stop doing this, but its fun! And reviewers, I only do this because I love you and you motivate me _so_ much, more than you may ever know. If this story wasn't getting any reviews whatsoever, we wouldn't even be past chapter one!

I'd like to add this again: **I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE** except Daphne and Abby. Keziah, Trianne, Taylor, Kay, and Paulina (you'll meet her in this chapter) are based on real people, so they own themselves. Cherrie is also a real person too; I believe she has an account on here. (shameless plug over)

_Reference: _

_Abby is 16 (as stated in chapter one) _

_Keziah is 19 (explains the whole 'I haven't seen you in two years thing' they went to school together, until Keziah left) _

_Trianne is almost nine _

_Daphne is 11, but getting ready to start year two (she turns 12 after this story ends) _

_Paulina is 17 (and has left Hogwarts) _

_This story is set around early summer 2003 _

Chapter Five:

As Daphne woke up, she could hear a small commotion downstairs as the front door opened. They were back, and not a minute too soon, dawn was slowly beginning to stretch over the horizon. She tiptoed out of bed, and onto the landing, leaning against its walls and using the shadows to her advantage.

She could see Luna, her aunt and uncle, Cho, and her mother discussing something with worried looks on their faces. She crouched down toward the landing's rail to listen in.

"It's just turned six," Her mother noted as she looked at one of the clocks on the mantel. "I think the wizarding world has probably gotten the word by now, or at least some rumors."

"What, that my daughter's turned into a vampire?" She could hear her Aunt reply angrily. "Because if they have…" she moved in a threatening way towards Hermione, scowling.

"No, no, no," Cho said, placing a hand between the two females, "More than likely, it's just that she's gone missing, probably nothing about her being turned, because the Order are the only ones that know that."

Daphne covered her mouth in shock as she crashed soundlessly into the wall. This had not been a pleasant wake-up call for her, but there might be more she needed to hear, she surmised. She leant back onto her stomach; her brown hair pushed back in a makeshift pony tail, and listened again.

"No doubt she could possibly hurt someone or something, so…" Cho continued, but drifting off and then looking at the ground, awaiting an answer.

"I think we have to, Ginny." her Uncle emotionlessly answered to Cho, looking at her Aunt, who had tears in her eyes and a look of horror. "We have to kill her. Sunset tonight, that's when we track her down and kill her."

Daphne's eyes widened as she went back onto the wall again. She had to stop this. They were not going to kill her cousin, at least not if she could help it. But in all reality, how was she supposed to stop it? She was an underage witch, who couldn't really do much without her mother, let alone stop them killing her cousin.

There was a sudden spark in her eyes as she went back into her room, changed into some day clothes, and placed her wand in her back pocket. She had a feeling she knew someone who could help her out. She placed some tennis shoes on, and opened the patio deck's door (which was in her mother's room) as quietly as she could; making sure her bedroom door was closed, so as to not let her cover be blown.

She made it onto the patio deck, where she could feel a light wind blowing as the sun slowly rose over the hills in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, even though she didn't exactly have time for it. She climbed over the small barricade that blocked the stairs leading the way down, but it was easily jumped if you were agile enough. She tiptoed down the stairs, but bolted into a run as soon as her left foot hit the grass of the open backyard.

* * *

"Paulina!" 

"Huh, what, whaddya want?" a bewildered teenager asked as she opened the door after hearing a rapid set of knocks, looking down at the small girl who stood before her. "Daff? What are you doing here? It's only six-fifteen… chica, you ought to still be in bed," she commented as she let the girl in.

"Is it family problems again?" she wondered out loud as she tapped her wand to a teacup on her kitchen counter, which then filled with tea and zoomed over to Daphne (who was seated at the kitchen table) as she shook her head.

"No, Paulina, it's a little more serious than that. It involves my cousin, you know Abby right?"

Paulina nodded as she sat down, her brown hair falling into her face. After pushing it back, she added, "Of course I do chica. She went missing last night, didn't she? Read it in the prophet. That tends to be unreliable…so I dunno…"

"Yeah, she did. But you're not going to believe what happened to her."

"Well then, tell me, Daphne."

"My aunt said she was turned into a vampire!"

Paulina raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you heard her right?"

"Yes, I'm very sure! They said they were going to kill her tonight when they find her too!"

Paulina covered her mouth, much in the way Daphne had when she'd found out. "That's not right! Killing your own flesh and blood? I think we ought to go to Keziah's house while her mother's out, and get her and Tri in on this. Maybe if we find her first…"

Daphne smiled, but then frowned. "Then maybe we can warn her, but oh gosh, how do we get to Keziah's in such a short space of time? Her mother's only going to be gone for so long, what if she catches us?"

Paulina placed a finger on Daphne's lips. "Daff, I can figure this out. I'm not that bad, and I got a car too. Problem half-way solved. You have to have a car when you're muggle born, I'm afraid. You think leaving the muggle world behind is easy? Not really, at least not for me."

She beeped the keys of her car, unlocking it. She reached for her wand and tapped the front door, locking it, and she also pulled all the windows down, locking them tightly as well. Paulina didn't have a back door, only a front door and a door down to her garage, which after she and Daphne had stepped through, locked instantly behind them, causing Daphne to jump in shock.

"I just do that so no idiot who tries to get into my house gets in. It's locked from the inside." Paulina said off-handedly to the mildly shocked Daphne, who stepped into the car.

"But what about the garage door that opens? Is it charmed or something?"

Paulina laughed. "Yes, I'm not _that_ stupid."

* * *

After two hours of driving, Paulina's house being quite some distance further from Keziah's, they arrived, and Paulina quickly parked the car, and ran up the steps to her house, and quickly knocked on the door, causing a confused and slightly fatigued Keziah to answer it, who, upon seeing Daphne in Paulina's car, nodded quickly and fetched her sleepy sister from the nearby couch in the front room. Trianne was annoyed by the fact she had to get up earlier and that her mother was not home, but went along with the two anyway. 

Daphne moved into the backseat of the car and opened the door, allowing Trianne to come into the car. She promptly smiled at Daphne, and went straight back to sleep.

Keziah looked back at Daphne as Paulina shifted gears and started driving again. "Are you alright there, Miss Houdini? Pretty smart how you got away like that!"

Daphne smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine. Sorry I woke up Trianne," she apologized as she looked down at the sleeping eight year old, who looked up at her and replied, "It's alright, Daphne," in a sleepy voice, and then went back to sleep for a second time.

"If you guys don't mind," Paulina said as the two returned their forward gaze, "I got to show you this really neat-o place that I found. About a couple months back, I was looking out my window, and then BOOM, something blows up in the distance. Few days later, I go to the explosion. Turns out it was this really fine mansion that was set on fire."

"Who would set a mansion on fire?"

"Someone who wants the insurance money, Daphne, come on."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"Maybe, maybe not. You can decide that for yourselves when you get there."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here we are for the sixth night, and I say this with a sort of sadness and excitement: Once this chapter is over, we are nearing the end of the story. But fear not, readers, for I will write more fanfic. It's in my blood, so to speak. And I know you're going, "Well, you could have pulled it out longer if you waited a week or so between chapters, Lady Lelani!" but I am on a roll!

Chapter Six:

The clock chimed loudly as Hermione looked out the window, watching something in the distance. Of course, they had a similar clock to the one in the Weasleys' former house, one that instead of numbers and hands, had pictures of members of the residents and what they were doing or where they were at the current moment. One of the hands were fixed on "Home," one had simply gone blank and ceased to move, and another was on "Traveling."

Cho apparently seemed to notice this, pointing to the clock. "What's wrong with the clock? It must be wrong."

Ginny shook her head. "That clock's never wrong, Cho."

"It has to be. It's got Daphne under traveling. Last I checked, she was upstairs, fast asleep." Luna frowned as she studied it.

Hermione grumbled and moved herself from the position on her chair, making her way up the stairs, and opening Daphne's door, before slamming it shut again.

"The clock's right. She's not there." She ran over to the patio door in her room, and twisted it. "The patio door's unlocked. She must have run off when we came in."

Ginny let out a low groan and slapped her hand to her forehead. "She must have heard us talking and freaked out about it. But there aren't that many people who will help an eleven year old girl save her vampire cousin, putting it into perspective."

Cho raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Oh, I think there's one person. She was a delinquent when she left the school, and she probably still is."

Harry sighed agitatedly. "You mean that girl, Paulina Marino, don't you? The one who spray painted the girl's bathroom in Abigail's first year?"

Luna giggled slightly, but was cut off from a stern look from Cho.

"That's her alright. She lives about fifteen minutes from here."

"And you know this how?"

"She sent up fireworks on November 5th last year for Guy Fawkes, magical fireworks I may add."

Luna nodded excitedly. "I remember those! They were pretty…but against the law," she added hurriedly after Hermione shot her an angry look.

"Should we go to her house now, or do you think she may have already left?" Ginny yelled over the clock chiming again, with Daphne's position now changing to "Away."

Cho narrowed her eyes. "I'd say she'd already left."

* * *

"So this," Paulina announced as she parked the car and opened the rusty gates with a squeak, "Is the mansion I was talking about. It looks like it was a pretty nice place in its heyday," she commented, looking at the ruins of the mansion as she pushed the rusty gates open again. "God, you'd think these would have been oiled more in their lifetime!" 

Daphne slipped out, trying to not disturb Trianne, who was still sleeping her head off, except as Daphne got out, she whispered, "Someone's watching you," causing Daphne to close the door somewhat awkwardly as it locked behind her.

"Did she talk in her sleep again?" Keziah said, looking at the shaken Daphne, who nodded. "She does that a lot. Don't freak, it's probably just a dream she was having."

Daphne let of a gasp of relief. "She really scared me; I thought she was going all Seer on me for a minute then."

Keziah laughed. "No Seers in our family, Daphne, just Quidditch players."

Paulina called them over to what appeared to be the remnants of a basement, or maybe a cellar. "Now what I don't get is what these initials stand for. There's a V, an A, and an M. Any ideas you two?" she looked up to the two after studying the M mark intensely.

"There appears to be bloodstains and ashes on it, and there's a hole close by it. Watch your step." She added to the two who were coming over to her, stepping over the cracks leading to the hole nearby.

"I'm with you on this Paulina, I don't have a clue. Maybe it stands for the owners of the house?" Daphne replied as she raised an eyebrow as she looked at it.

"That's weird even by magical standards," Keziah retorted. "I cannot think for the life of me what charms require only initials to protect a house. Normally you need full names for a charm like that to work. And it's not a hundred percent."

"It was just a thought, Keziah."

"I know it was. But charms don't usually work that way, at least not in my experience."

"Maybe the owners of the house weren't witches and wizards?" Paulina interrupted, looking at the two. "This could have something to do with Abby, you know."

"Um…how, exactly, Paulina, does it have to do with my cousin, when you said this happened a few months ago?" Daphne asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maybe the vampire who turned her is related to this place somehow," Paulina thought out loud as she played with some of the twigs and leaves that had fallen onto the ruins. "Maybe they know what happened here. Or they could be just as clueless as us."

"You're wrong about the clueless part."

Paulina whirled around, Keziah running to her side as she pushed Daphne behind her. It was a man with short blonde hair, who was staring at them.

"Why are you kids up here? You could get hurt pretty easily if you don't what you're doing," he growled as he looked at the two girls, who merely stared at him back.

Paulina hissed in return as she took out her wand and pointed it at him, Keziah doing the same. "We know what we're doing up here, and we can take care of ourselves. We happen to be looking for a friend of ours."

"Wait, you're witches?"

Keziah scoffed, much in the same way her mother had earlier in a different place. "Yes, is that not obvious by the wands we're pointing at you?"

"You were talking about Abby, right?"

Paulina's eyes widened. "You'd know about her how?"

"I know the vampire who turned her, that's how I know her."

Daphne popped her head behind Keziah, her brown hair falling past her face. Unable to control herself from having an outburst, she yelled, "Her parents are going to kill her at sunset if they find her!"

Paulina and Keziah turned around, and Daphne moved to Keziah's right, who looked at her somewhat annoyed.

"I figured it was better to get it out in the open than to let stay there while you two have your _Elektra_ complexes. And I'm well aware that's not what it means, don't correct me Paulina. You know what I mean," she added in response to Paulina's expression who looked as if she was about to say something to correct the child, who had placed her hands on her hips, one of them clutching her own wand. She turned to the man, who looked somewhat disturbed.

"Her own parents are going to kill her if they find her?"

"Yes! My uncle with his whole Hero thing agreed to it, I heard him say it myself!"

"So… you'd be Abby's cousin then?"

"Yes! God, can you not get to the point even faster than that?"

"I'm sorry," Paulina interrupted again, "She's kind of impatient when it comes to stuff like this." She shot a look at the eleven year old, who shot her a look back in return.

"I would be too, actually."

"That doesn't give her an excuse to yell like that."

Daphne proceeded to jump in the air to make her point. "Excuse me? My cousin, who has been my best friend since, oh, I don't know, my birth, is going to be killed by her own parents sunset tonight if we don't find her first!_ I think it gives me a pretty good excuse Paulina_!" She screamed, causing Keziah to cover her ears and Paulina to roll her eyes in frustration.

"Keziah, help me!" someone screamed in the distance.

Keziah's eyes immediately went to the direction of the car. "Oh god… it's Trianne!" She ran over to the car, the three following her, but found it empty and its windows smashed in.

"Shit." She swore as she looked skyward, seeing a familiar mark in the sky, one only her parents had told her about in legend.

"What's that?" the man confusedly said as he looked at the sky. "Is it bad?"

"Oh, it's bad alright," Paulina replied as Keziah brushed the glass out of the car's backseat and opened the door for Daphne. "It's the dark mark. Whoever attacked Abby did this to Trianne as well. We're dealing with the same person."

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke.

"I guess I already know your names. I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you under such unfortunate circumstances," Paulina replied as she opened her driver's car door and stepping into the car. "I imagine you could take us to Abby so we can give her fair warning? I mean, I would really think she can't make it here herself, seeing as how it's the middle of the day and everything."

"Yes, I think I could. I'll go get my car; she's not far from here, her and Selene."

"That would be the vampire who turned her, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Trianne let out a yelp as she was thrown in front of a blonde haired woman, who smiled somewhat viciously. 

"Oh, so you're little Trianne? I thought you'd be bigger than that, seeing as how you're almost nine."

Trianne looked up. "Who the hell are you?"

"You shouldn't have such a mouth on you for such a young age. You'll learn soon enough who I am."

Trianne made an attempt to move, but someone restrained her. The blonde haired woman leaned in closer to her, and Trianne could clearly see the fangs of a vampire.

"Someone needs to control their temper," she mocked in a sing-song voice. "Take her away, I'll use her later," she told a person in the room, who proceeded to pick up the kicking girl and throw her in a room off a corridor. The woman let out a small giggle and sighed.

"Children annoy me. I'm so glad I never had any. Yet I do think I'm glad I found these Death Eaters just _begging_ for a leader like me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, between the whole "OMG! What's going to happen?" and "I can't believe it's going to end soon!" you're wondering something, aren't you? The answer is a MAYBE. Oh, and Ginny and Hermione used to teach at Hogwarts, just for a few years. That's how they know Kay and Paulina.

Chapter Seven:

There was a ring from Paulina's cell phone.

"I'm not pulling over," she muttered to herself, following the car in front of her in the now darkening sky. _Close to there my ass! It was eleven when we left; it's got to be at least seven now, probably even later! _

She pressed a button on the cell phone and pushed into a slot in the car, allowing it become hands free, enabling her to talk and drive at the same time. "Go, whoever it is. I'm driving."

"Paulina, its Taylor Barnes from LDCRF. You don't happen to have Daphne in there with you, do you?"

Paulina looked back to see the girl sitting next to a shell-shocked Keziah. "Yeah, she's here."

"Okay, good, I would watch out. The Order is onto the fact Keziah's with you. What about Trianne?"

Paulina let out a sigh. "She's been kidnapped."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, I know, tell me about it. It's got something to do with Abby getting attacked too. I saw a dark mark over the damn car, Taylor."

"I guessed as much. Listen, Kay's trying to hold them off from finding you, because they've got a general idea of where you've been. They're here right now actually."

She paused and opened a door.

"She's doing a good job of it," Taylor whispered back into the phone as she closed the door again. "But I don't know how long she can keep it up. They're on the warpath, Paulina. I have _never_ heard Harry so angry in my life. Actually, I've never heard him at all, but still. He's pissed off big time."

Paulina groaned. "I can't believe Kay's doing this for us! She could get really hurt."

Taylor let out a small laugh. "No, Kay's not easily hurt. She can get out of situations pretty easily."

"Hold up," Paulina added, looking out the window of the smashed up car. "I think we're here."

Taylor let out a surprised gasp. "Alright, if you see her…"

"I know what to do." Paulina pushed the phone off and put it back into her car's glove compartment and looked at the two in the back.

"Daphne, you brought your wand, right?"

"I never go anywhere without my wand." Daphne replied, pulling out her wand out her side pocket.

Keziah nodded and added, "I brought mine too, but I think you figured that out." She opened the back car door into the now newly dark landscape, a house not too far from where Paulina had stopped. "I think we're going for there, you guys. It's about five steps away, from what I can tell."

The other two girls got out on Keziah's side, shutting the doors behind them. "Bit pointless locking it," Paulina commented as she put a magical charm on it, waving her wand in a flowery way and mouthing a few words. "It should work. It's pretty strong; at least I would hope it is."

"What would it do?" Keziah questioned.

"It's a memory charm. Anyone who touches it will remember something they had to do earlier that day. It works on wizards too; it's one of those 'stick your name in' charms, meaning that when we get back in we shouldn't be affected by it."

"We really should get going. God knows Kay's stalled for long enough."

"Don't talk like that. She's nineteen years old, she can defend herself. But I see your point." Paulina motioned for Daphne to come closer to her, and Keziah did the same as they walked across, finding themselves at the house rather quickly.

"Do we knock or what?" Keziah wondered, looking at the door.

"I don't know," Paulina replied. "But we can't stand out here forever."

Just as Daphne was about to say something, the door flung open, Michael holding it open.

Paulina raised an eyebrow. "You said it was close by."

"That was the short way."

"So you took the long way so we wouldn't be followed as easily?"

"Yes, sorry about that."

Paulina sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped in, the other two following her as the door closed.

"Anything happen while you were in the car?" he asked.

Paulina rolled her eyes again.

"Other than the fact that one of my friends called me to tell us that Abby's father has gone into one of his deadly rage fits where he'll hit anything that moves, no, not really."

"What's going on?" someone asked from a door opening. "Am I missing out on something?"

Paulina looked at the new person in the room. "So you'd be Selene, right?"

"Yes," She sharply said, looking at Paulina suspiciously. "And you are?"

"I'm Paulina, that's Keziah, and the brown haired girl is Daphne. I think you're pretty familiar with her cousin, Abby, aren't you?"

"What does she have to do with you?"

"Daphne overheard her parents planning to kill her after the sun sets. And I'm pretty sure the sun's set," Keziah chirped, looking out a small nearby window. "Oh, and besides my sister's been kidnapped by probably the same organization that attacked Abby. I think we've got a lot do with her, actually."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, you know what?" Daphne said, pushing the two older girls away from her, looking Selene angrily in the eyes. "I heard it with my own two ears. _I wouldn't lie about something like that, nor would I spontaneously run away from my house!" _

"Yeah, I think we get your point, Daphne. You don't have to scream like that every five minutes so people get you." Paulina grumbled, pulling the younger girl back to her side. "You did that earlier. I'm sorry, but I can only take one screaming fit a day."

Daphne frowned. "Sorry. But I really wouldn't lie about something like that."

"But still…" Selene drifted off, looking upstairs. "I really don't think we should tell her something like that."

"Well then what?" Keziah replied, shrugging her shoulders. "That my sister's been kidnapped, probably by dark wizards who knew the ones who attacked her? What do we tell her?"

There was a screech of tires outside, and an alarm went off.

"Great. They're here." Paulina announced, looking out the nearby window. "How in the hell did they get here so fast?"

"They are Order members, you know…" Keziah trailed off, looking out the window as well, Daphne merely standing in the same spot that she had been earlier, only looking at the ceiling, trying to think, as Keziah and Paulina continued to speak in frantic tones while looking out the window.

"If you don't mind me asking," Michael said after a few minutes of Daphne staring at the ceiling, "How are you and Abby cousins, exactly?"

"Her mother was my dad's sister, and my dad was her dad's best friend in school." She replied, still looking at the ceiling. "I don't like her dad that much to be honest."

"Why not?"

"Cause he sucks and is never around." Another voice replied. It was Abby's as she came into the room, still wearing the same clothes Keziah had given her a few hours ago. She reached out to her cousin, who ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, really I am Daphne."

"You're being stupid," Daphne's muffled reply told her.

Keziah and Paulina turned around, the sound of spells getting closer to the nearby door. "I hate to break up the moment, but we've got a problem," Keziah nervously called to the two. "I think we need to get out and preferably soon."

"Oh, let me guess, they're coming to kill me?" Abby replied as she stood up and her cousin went back over to the two other witches.

"Yes, they are. Though I'm not really sure how they found you so fast."

"They're order members, Key."

"That's what I said earlier! But this doesn't make sense!"

Abby looked at the door, which was beginning to creak with holding off spells from the Order members, and after a few tense minutes, it flew open, Daphne barely having time to move before it went flying toward her. A few people in masks were standing in front of them.

"I guess I was wrong then," Keziah whispered as everyone fell silent. "Way wrong."

One of the masked people smiled and took their mask off, revealing a blonde haired woman, the same one who had taunted Trianne a few hours. Selene sucked in a sharp breath and hissed.

"Erika!"

Erika smiled mockingly. "Yes, Selene, it's me. Miss me much?"

"Not really, no, can't say you were much of a friend to me in the first place."

Erika turned to the three witches standing there. "Aw, what's this? Oh, you're Trianne's sister, are you?" she said, her fangs clearly showing once again. "Don't try anything," she added to Daphne, who had begun to point her wand. "Your friends don't stand much of a chance against me, and nor do you."

Abby moved over to her cousin, picking her up, her eyes and expression turning angry.

Erika laughed hysterically in return to this. "Oh, and who's this? Abby, the girl I told the Lestranges and that annoying older Malfoy to kill? Someone's defied death, haven't they?"

"You've done the exact same thing, Erika," Selene coldly replied, staring straight at her. "The Erika I knew couldn't hold her own by herself, let alone attack me."

"That was the Erika you used to know. I've killed a couple powerful wizards since then, or at least drank their blood. Magical blood has _amazing_ properties, did you know that?"

Abby's grip on Daphne grew tighter and her eyes turned a bright blue as she became steadily angrier, but more scared that Daphne would get hurt.

Erika's expression calmed down slightly when she saw Abby again. "But I'd guess you'd already know that, wouldn't you, after turning that little bitch?"

"Shut up."

"You don't scare me. Actually, you've never scared me. You think you're so great, but you're nothing, do you hear me? When I get through with you…"

There was an explosion of spells and loud screams could be heard from some of the Death Eaters. Erika let out an angry yell.

"What's going on here?"

"They've found us!" One of them yelled. "It's the Order!" He was quickly hit by a spell that paralyzed him and he fell to the ground.

Erika growled. "I'll be back. I still have that little bitch." She disappeared with a faint _pop_ with a few Death Eaters in tow as an Order member approached them.

It was Hermione, who looked scared out of her mind. Abby managed to close her eyes before Hermione noticed they were blue instead of brown. She opened them again, and they returned to their normal color. She put Daphne down, who stayed by her side, still scared of what her mother was going to do.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in, Daphne?" She angrily said as she looked at the girl. "You could have been killed, and that may have been the dumbest thing anyone in my life has ever done!"

Abby scoffed slightly. "If you ask me, she was quite courageous to do what she did."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask you."

"Why are you acting like I'm not even related to you? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"How do you know that? Do you even have control over what you are, Abigail? You could have killed someone and not even known it!"

Selene let out a small, irritated noise. "Contrary to your belief, vampires don't randomly prey on unsuspecting people. More times that not, we try to avoid that."

Hermione folded her arms. "Do you know who you've bitten, then? Do you know who Abigail's father is and who I am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Were you threatening me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked slightly shocked. "No… I wasn't."

"Seemed like it to me, but I'm not going to linger on the subject. Listen, we have a mutual enemy. If you can lower your wand for a minute, maybe we can work this out."

Hermione let out an angry sigh but made a motion over her head for the other few witches and wizards to lower their wands.

"Well, then what?"

"Trianne's been kidnapped," Keziah announced again, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"What? Why?"

"You're asking me, Hermione? The delinquent who was a bad influence on your niece?"

* * *

Erika arrived in the same dim chamber as she had been earlier, and it was where she spent most of her days now, it only being slightly lit by a few light bulbs that flickered every so often. She could see Trianne angrily staring at her, her legs crossed and her arms folded. Erika looked at the little girl quizzically.

"What do you want?"

"I want out of here."

"Not happening, Trianne. I still need you."

"What usefulness is an eight year old who doesn't even have her own wand yet?"

Erika let out a small laugh again. "You really ought to hold your tongue once or twice when you talk, Trianne. It would probably help."

"You're not going to turn me into a vampire, are you?"

Erika rolled her eyes in impatience. "Trianne, that would completely defeat the purpose of me having you here, little Seer."

Trianne let out a gasp and her eyes widened. "I'm not a Seer!"

Erika scoffed. "Suit yourself, then. I'm quite happy having another female around here. The place is full of men and I haven't had someone to talk to since Bella died, and she was insane enough."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, you little idiot, Bella is Bellatrix Lestrange. I sent her out to kill your sister's friend but she failed miserably and got herself killed because of it."

Trianne frowned. "She deserved what she got, it's punishment for what she's done to the innocent people she killed!"

Erika came menacingly close to Trianne, her fangs bared. "Who are you to decide punishment, Trianne?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I should really start a blog, or at least a little webpage. This story has back story, probably too much back story. Anyway, I would like to say that almost everyone in this fic who works for LDCRF are named for people I know through a forum…so if you're reading this, and you go on said forum…HI! (I was sort of short for names!)

Chapter Eight:

Kay tapped on a few keys on her small keyboard while she and Taylor were alone in the front room of the LDCRF Industries building, it being late and most of the workers had either gone home or retired to their rooms in the building itself. "Right, Lemme see this….Trianne Chang, witch, born June 18th, 1994." She swirled around in the chair to face Taylor, who was sitting across at a table, writing on a piece of paper. "No changes, Taylor. Why did you want to know?"

"Paulina told me she'd been kidnapped earlier while I was on the phone with her." Taylor replied, looking at the screen. "They think its Death Eaters."

Kay let out a disbelieving scoff. "Trianne has absolutely no powers that would be worth anything to them, if they still existed. They disbanded a little while after Abby was born, remember? The whole fiasco with Ginny getting pregnant before she left school, and all the drama surrounding it… Oh wait, you wouldn't, you weren't that old either."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You remember that? You were only three, if that."

"No, actually, I was four. I'm almost twenty now, Taylor. I went to school a year later than most because of the month I was born."

"Yeah, I figured." She picked up a phone that had started ringing. "Hello, LDCRF Industries, Taylor Barnes speaking, how may I help you tonight?"

"It's Paulina. Listen, something went down earlier."

"Hang on, Kay's here. I'll put you on speakerphone." She pressed a red button on the phone, causing it give a clicking noise for a second, and Paulina's voice came out the speakers, clearly shaken.

"There were some Death Eaters there when we found Abby. Turns out we were right about the attack and it's starting to click into place now. The leader of the Death Eaters apparently is a vampire, and the vampire who turned Abby is an old rival of hers."

Kay looked mildly shocked and it showed in her voice. "You found Abby in time?"

"Yes, and they've been talked out of killing her, at least for now. The Order wants to see the pair of you, by the way."

"What? Why?"

"Look," Paulina replied, her voice annoyed. "It's not the time to question. I think they want you guys in case we need some backup in case they make their appearance again."

"They want us over there now or just soon?"

"It's preferably now, but soon if you can do that. It's at my house by the way… it was the closest house that has enough charms to give us warning."

Kay nodded, and then added after realizing Paulina couldn't see her, "We'll be there in a couple minutes if we can." She clicked the phone off, and yelled up the stairs, "DANICA, GET UP NOW!"

"Eh? What do you want?" A female with a Canadian accent replied from a nearby door. "It's late."

"You have to look after the place for awhile; we've been called out for some reason. Get Jimmy and Jess up as well, because I don't trust you alone."

There was a loud whine, but the girl relented and knocked on the doors next to hers, and two more people, who looked tired and annoyed, came out of the brown colored doors. Kay looked at them, and then said sadly, "Look, you three. If _anyone_ comes here again and triggers the alarms, get everyone out. I'd rather this place be in ruins then everyone dead inside a intact building, do you hear me?"

"Yes," the girl called Jess sleepily replied.

Jimmy yawned and nodded in reply.

"I need coffee…" he mumbled, making his way downstairs to Kay's seat, Jess following him and sitting down at Taylor's seat, and Danica going into the kitchen to make the said coffee.

"French roast alright, J's?"

"Its fine," the other two replied, placing their heads on their desks. Then Jess looked momentarily at Kay, and smiled.

"Good luck."

Kay looked back at her. "I'm going to need it, I suppose."

Erika proceeded to look at Trianne again, smiling slightly. "Did you know they're having an Order meeting about you, and how they're going to rescue you? They've even put off killing your sister's friend to talk about it!"

Trianne covered her mouth, and Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up though. We're pretty far underground. It would take them forever to find you, and they'd have to go through the Death Eaters stationed throughout the passageways leading down to here."

"Don't count the Order out yet," Trianne said, her expression determined. "You've already lost a lot of those dark wizard idiots already."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Empty threats, Trianne. Honestly, you're just full of hot air." She grabbed the small child and threw her in a room off a corridor again, (only this time it was up a flight of stairs) and locked the door.

"You're not coming out until you learn some manners, darling," she called through the door. "That's probably going to be a long time!"

However, Trianne was not listening, as it seemed there was a window leading out of the room and outside, which didn't make sense as they were underground, but Erika might've lied. She didn't seem like the trusting type. Trianne fiddled with the window, and it opened to reveal a slight drop, a risk Trianne was willing to take. She slid her legs over the window ledge and pushed herself off it, landing on all fours. She brushed herself off, and started running as an alarm began to wail.

Kay and Taylor arrived as the clock struck ten, and knocked on the door, Paulina greeting them.

"As much as I'm sure it's you two, I have to ask you the question again: What did you wear in the picture that we took on the last day of Keziah's seventh year?"

Taylor pondered for a moment then replied, "A pair of blue slacks, a t-shirt that said 2001 on it, and a black lace necklace."

"What did you wear, Kay?"

Kay looked incredibly embarrassed, and said, "The exact same thing."

"Okay, then what did I wear?"

"The exact same thing, you idiot, we all wore the same thing!"

Paulina let out a slight laugh. "Okay, you can come in."

"Alright, now what do you need us for?" Kay added as she walked in, Taylor following her and closing the door. "I'm sure you didn't call us up for nothing."

"We didn't," Hermione answered from the kitchen, Daphne in the corner a few feet away from her, obviously trying to stay as far away as she could from her mother. "As you know, Trianne's been kidnapped. We're trying to figure out a way to get her back."

Keziah folded her arms. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if Daphne hadn't overheard you planning to kill her cousin."

Hermione's eyes widened, but Cho stepped in. "We were doing what we thought was best, Keziah! I am your mother and you have to respect that!"

"I don't have to respect you if what you're doing is wrong."

"You are so lucky you're moving out in the fall, else you would have been grounded so long…"

One of the other people in the room let out an exasperated sigh. "Look," the person said who turned out to be Ginny, said. "We don't have time for this. We need to figure a way to find Trianne and possibly finally defeat the Death Eaters." She was interrupted by a high-pitched siren in the distance, causing the residents of the room to quickly jump and look around them.

"I think we've found where she is, " Daphne said, opening the backdoor and looking out it, then pointing. "I'd say it's coming a few miles from here, but then, I have no clue how to measure in miles."

"No, I think you're right," Michael said after a few minutes of people looking cluelessly out the kitchen window and back door, as spells could be heard firing in the distance.

"It sounds like she's escaped anyway," Ginny added, barely avoiding a misplaced spell that flew past the house's window. "God, I didn't know we were that close."

"It works to our advantage, though."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Ooh wee ooh. It's the penultimate chapter! Meaning, this is the next to last. And, if I've got time tonight, I'll put the last chapter up as well. Don't hold your hopes up though. The final battle scene is a little anti climatic…sorry about that.

Chapter Nine:

"Jessica! I don't believe you!"

Jess placed the phone back on its hook, Jimmy looking at her in a shocked manner. "You listened in on the meeting?"

Jess smiled deviously. "But of course, honey. Kay never hides anything from me, and she's foolish to think she can."

"But- that's really invading her privacy!"

"Jimmy," Jess replied, her teeth gritted, "The Order's going to take on an army of death eaters led by a demented vampire, at least that's what I'm getting from the little transcripts I managed to get. There is no way that they can do it by themselves, so are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?"

"What, we wake up everyone else in here and go help them out?"

"No, I was thinking of hitting Danica with a potato. Yes, you idiot. Go get Nevaeh and Lauren, tell them to get the rest of the building up."

Jimmy proceeded to walk over to a small switchboard, dotted with red buttons and names of people who lived in the building. Searching for a few seconds, he quickly found the button that was entitled "Lauren" and pressed it down as well as the "Nevaeh" one, causing a beeping noise to emit from the speakerphone.

"Lauren, please come to the front of the building, you're needed, the same with you, Nevaeh. Bring your wands and please get dressed as well."

A few minutes, two tired looking girls came down the stairs. "Whaddya need us for, it's late!" one of them shrieked.

Danica came into the room, holding a tray of several coffees, and placed it down on the table, and looked around the room as she did so. "Look, Taylor and Kay are about to take on a demented vampire and her death eater minions with the Order, and Jess thinks they need more back up."

The girl called Lauren, who had shrieked before, grabbed one of the coffees and took a sip. "Well, I think I agree with you," she said, after putting the coffee down and watching Nevaeh tiredly circle her finger around the rim of her coffee cup. "But what's going on, or do we even need to know?"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think you need to know. Could you get the rest of the building up? We're going to help them out, because…."

"Everyone knows there's power in numbers," the witch called Nevaeh finished, using her wand to send all the doors of the rooms flying open, causing a loud bang as they all opened simultaneously.

"Couldn't have y'all waited?" The girl in the room next to Jimmy's angrily asked in a strong southern U.S accent.

Jess sighed. "No time, Kristine. Listen, everyone!" she yelled to the people angrily grumbling at the top of the stairs. "Get dressed as fast as you can, and bring your wands. You're needed."

A few minutes the bewildered witches and wizards were fully dressed and milling around, muttering amongst themselves, quieting down when Jess shot a blue spark into the air.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath in. "We're splitting into groups of five. Anna, Imre, Lila, Rayne, you go with me and Kelly. Kristine, Katy, Jay, Aaron, go with Jimmy and Ashley. Thomas, Ben, Jo, Lucy, go with Nevaeh, Marie is your back up leader. And then Tanya, Connor, Brandon, Mina, you'll go with Danica and Lauren. Everyone hear me?"

There was a loud "Yes!" from the witches and wizards as they scrambled to get to the leaders of their teams.

Jess took in a deep breath again, and then frowned. "Listen to me again, and listen to me well, you guys. What we're going to do tonight will probably get some of you hurt or even worse, killed. If you have to run, run…and just… oh damn it, I'm not good with speeches. Just kick ass tonight, guys."

There was a small murmuring again through the crowd as they stepped out into the garages of the building, Jess directing the leaders of the teams towards different vehicles, mostly just vans.

"Why do we keep vans again?" Nevaeh asked as Marie clambered into the car in the front, the rest of the team cramming into the van's seat-less back.

Marie sighed and tied her dark blue hair back into a ponytail. "Don't ask me Nev, "she replied, shaking her head. "I'm mostly worried we're going to get killed tonight for whatever we're doing."

Jess then leant on the horn of her van and began to pull out of the garage, the rest of the vans following.

Nevaeh let out an anxious sigh as she changed the gear of the van. "I think its best we don't know then, what we're facing. Maybe then we won't be so scared on the way there."

Trianne dodged the swiveling lights and bursts of spells as she ran toward the house's pathway leading out. If anything, she could make it out of the grounds and then maybe she'd be able to get some help, if she kept away from the spells long enough.

She could see a caped death eater coming dangerously close to her before she had time to run. Trianne swirled around as he grabbed her, and kicked him in the side, stunning him momentarily, giving her time to run to the close by exit.

However, she could see a pair of bright lights. _Could it be…? _It was. Trianne heard her mother's yells and Hermione's cry of "Stupefy!" to the wizard behind her, and Keziah ran to pick her up as more cars approached, Kay letting out a deep and mildly annoyed sigh.

"It's Jess," She called from Paulina's demolished car behind the one that Hermione had come out of. "I think she rounded up the rest of the people in the building."

She opened the car, and one of the people in the vans did the same, Jess coming out to face Kay.

"Jess, this is stupid."

Jess smiled as the teams lined up behind her, the leaders coming to her side. "Look, if anything, you guys couldn't do it yourselves. If you want, I'll get Nevaeh to take Daphne and Trianne out of here." Hermione and Cho nodded, causing the two girls to go to the van that Keziah led them to, and then closing the van doors behind them.

Nevaeh rolled down her window as Kay approached it

"Look," she said, clearly trying to hold back her tears. "Get out of here, and don't come back until we get you or daylight comes. Stay safe, and just drive."

Nevaeh nodded, biting her lip. "Good luck, Kay." She pulled the van out and disappeared into the scenery after a few minutes of driving.

"Oh, what a touching scene!" a Death Eater proclaimed as he and several others walked towards them. He smiled almost evilly and added, "It seems sad I should break it up now…"

Harry had already stepped out of the car, and he recognized the voice almost instantly.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!" he mocked. "What an unpleasant surprise to see you here, you seriously think you and your friends are going to beat us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car. "We did it once Malfoy, what makes you think we couldn't do it again?"

Malfoy laughed again. "Touché, blood traitor, touché…but this time…"

"This time is no different than the last," Hermione interrupted, folding her arms and tightening her grip on her wand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the last car unload. _If I distracted Malfoy long enough…_

"Yes it is mudblood. You know who we've got on our side. You don't stand a chance."

"We don't stand a chance against a power drunk vampire and her dark wizard minions?" Cho questioned, rolling her eyes. "I think you're mistaken, Malfoy."

"Mistaken as I may be, the time for conversation is over." He tilted his head as the Death Eaters by his side. "Always bow before a duel," he hissed to them, his eyes focused on the two muggleborns in the group, Paulina and Hermione.

"I don't bow to scum like you, Malfoy," Harry growled back, raising his wand in cue to for the rest of the group to start attacking. He merely smiled through his mask, before one of the stunning spells hit him and he passed out.

There was an eerie silence throughout the courtyards of the house as the clock struck one, the Order members and LDCRF workers walking through the courtyard to enter the house. A few Death Eaters had deep gashes and bullet holes in them and were presumably dead, while others simply laid still, getting the receiving end of a few stunning spells.

Selene stopped them once they had reached the back door. "Look," she said, using herself to block the door, "its better I take Erika on by myself. I know her better, and I know her weaknesses."

Michael ran up to the front, his eyes still black. "Not happening, Selene, you're not taking her on by yourself."

"Well if you want to get killed…"

Abby came to the front as well. "No, you're both right. The Order members and LDCRF members don't know what they're dealing with, but you're not doing this by yourself."

"Abby, you don't know what you're dealing with either!"

"Well, I probably know more than they do, I'm a vampire as well, or did you forget that?"

Hermione let out a small chuckle, causing the group to look at her confusedly. "She's more like her father than she wants to admit, aren't you Abigail?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Look Aunt Hermione, it's neither the time nor the place."

Ginny nodded. "But she's right, that's something you would do, wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry let out an angry sigh. "If I was a vampire, yes, I would do that. Just go, the three of you."

Selene nodded and the two of them followed her in. Ginny looked down at the ground, and Hermione placed her arm around her shoulder, while Kay and Taylor, who had bruises beginning to rise on their arms closed their eyes. It was almost over…

Erika cackled as the three came into her chamber, she herself perched on a throne like chair. "Well, well, well, you show up at last. You seem to think you can beat me."

"Think?" Selene retorted. "I know I can beat you."

Erika sighed. "You're just silly sometimes, you know that? In the end, all three of you are going to die." She looked at Abby, and smiled. "That annoying bitch goes down first."

"Not if I get you first," Abby coldly replied, much in the manner her father had replied to Lord Voldemort those many years ago when he had finally defeated him, when Abby had only been a few months old.

"Oh, you're so cute, little one," she laughed, moving with unearthly speed toward Abby, who kicked her in the stomach, allowing her to move out of the way. Erika shrieked unearthly as Selene opened fire on her, finally hitting Erika, but not before she grabbed Abby and threw her across the room, turning to dust as she did so.

Selene quickly went over to Abby, who appeared to be unconscious, in a manner eerily reminiscent of a night a few days ago.

"Abby, are you alright?" she asked, tapping her on the shoulder. No answer. She let out a sigh and placed the girl back on the ground. Abby opened her eyes, and let out a burst of laughter, causing Selene to turn around and sighin a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"That was easy," she said in surprise, seeing the ashes of Erika proceeding to filter through the room.

"Too easy if you ask me," Michael suspiciously added, looking around the room. "Maybe we just beat her clone or something."

"Wait," Abby interrupted as Selene was about to speak. "Do vampires have souls?"

There was an irritated look from Selene, who replied, "Yes."

Abby sucked in a burst of air. "Then I think we only defeated one incarnation of her. My dad told me that You-Know-Who came back through a spell and had a new body. Maybe the surviving followers of her will try to get her ashes or something."

Selene shook her head, clicking a lighter in her pocket, and placing it to the seat of the chair, and then shook her head as she motioned for the two of them to follow her.

"How are they going to find her if the place is in complete ruins?" she wondered aloud to them. Abby merely frowned.

"Don't count wizards out."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _(sniffle sniffle) Here it is, the final chapter of One Secret, in the same night. Never in my life have I completed a fic so fast. But I'm happy. Thank you for the reviews and love. _

_Lady Lelani _

Chapter Ten:

_About a Month Later _

"Daphne, open the window!"

Daphne confusedly opened the window, and her dark haired cousin almost flew in, crashing into a cardboard box, causing her to laugh. "It's good to see you, Abby."

Abby shook her wet hair from the rain outside and merely said, "Hey, you're lucky I even got a chance to see you before you left. So how is everything then?"

Daphne sighed. "Well, like you already know, we're moving out, back to England. Mummy says it's more convenient now that, well, you know…"

"I know, Daff. Keziah and the gang are moving back with you, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. I'm kind of nervous though."

"Hey, how do you think Trianne feels, though, Daphne? She's just found out she's a Seer!"

"Well, yeah, but she's got a big sister to help her out. You're not going to be living with me anymore after I leave. And we might never see each other again."

Abby moved over to her cousin, who was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of the two of them five years earlier, Abby proudly holding up her Hogwarts letter and Daphne dancing around her, causing the picture version of her to giggle and smile.

"I remember that picture, Mum was so proud I got in, I think Dad was too, but I don't know if he was away on an order mission or what, but they knew I was going to get in, I don't understand why they made such a big fuss about it…" Abby fondly remembered as she braided her cousin's hair. "Your hair is ridiculously knotted. Have you been forgetting to comb your hair or did your mother's hair genes get passed down to you?"

Daphne was starting to tear up. "I don't know," she choked out, causing her cousin to turn her around to face her.

"Hey, hey, hey, whatever happened to the Daphne I know, who never let anyone see her cry?"

"She disappeared."

"Oh Daphne, it's not that bad girl. You get to go back to England. I don't, I can't." She tilted Daphne's chin toward her face, and smiled. "Listen to me, Daphne."

"I'm listening."

"You got to make me proud, alright? And you know how you can do that? You can do that by being yourself. I'm not going to be there to look after you anymore; you're going to have to take care of yourself at Hogwarts. Can you do that?"

Daphne swallowed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Alright then, Missy, I'm glad we've reached an agreement." Standing up, Abby looked out the window and noticed a dark car pulling up outside. "She's here, I got to go. Now what happened to me?"

"You were in a late night car crash with muggle friends. The car set on fire and rolled down the hill. No survivors."

Abby frowned as she reopened the window and balanced herself on the window ledge. She looked back at her cousin one final time.

"I'll miss you. You live up to my father now, alright? Oh, and before I go, Happy 12th birthday, sorry I'll miss it. Make sure you look after Trianne. She's going to need it…and there are so many things that I want to say right now, but there's no way I could fit them in to the short span of time I have, she's probably getting pissed off at me that I've even spent this long making run-on sentences with you. "

Abby took a mock deep breath to demonstrate her shortness of time, and repositioned herself on the window ledge, turning her back to Daphne, who laughed.

"I'll do that, and thank you, I'll make sure it's happy."

Abby jumped down, and Daphne ran over to watch her cousin enter the black car and speed off, no proof that she had ever been there existed.

The door opened a few seconds, revealing a puzzled looking Hermione whose first reaction was to look at the window, and then Daphne.

"Daphne, why do you have your bedroom window open? It's raining, and it's extremely cold!" She slammed the window shut, and looked at her daughter, who replied,

"I don't know, Mummy. I like the rain, I find it very peaceful, and it makes wonderful noises."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to pretend to understand you, because sometimes you just confuse me. I just don't want the rain to get on the boxes and ruin the move."

"I can understand that."

"You need to be in bed anyway. We start moving early tomorrow, thank God." She switched off the light as her daughter climbed into the bed and moved under the covers, closing her eyes. "Good night Daphne."

Daphne fell asleep, but not before she made sure the window was unlocked after her mother left the room.

_Just in case_.

* * *

Trianne gazed out the window of her room, the rain falling steadily, Keziah by her side. They both watched for a few minutes, but Keziah left, tired of waiting. Trianne's patience paid off, as she got a short glimpse of a speeding black car. She closed the curtains and stepped out of her room, heading downstairs to get one of her favorite books that she liked to read before she went to sleep. Life seemed to be returning to normal, she sleepily noted, as she fell asleep on the living room sofa, the book in hand and Keziah and Paulina upstairs in Keziah's room, talking about big girl things. 

**The End **


End file.
